1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a data processing system and method for generating guiding network, and more in particular, to a data processing system and method for generating a guiding network based on a regional layout image.
2. Description of the prior art
As positioning systems and mobile communication apparatuses are popular, displaying of geographical maps on mobile communication apparatuses are popular more and more due to navigation or other purposes. So far, if a guiding system or a navigation system need to be built for a specific region such as an exhibition, a shopping mall, a museum, a playground, a school, etc., it is just processed under specific project. In addition, if facilities in aforesaid specific regions change, it is difficult for the guiding system or the navigation system to be amended correspondingly in time.
Therefore, at present, there is no universal technology been developed to make users being guided in aforesaid specific regions by use of mobile communication apparatuses.